Cita
by Ale-chan
Summary: Shura y Milo trabajan juntos como guardaespaldas de la señorita Kido. Shura admira mucho a su compañera, pero sabe que su relación debe mantenerse estrictamente profesional. Sin embargo, el saberlo no hace que la situación deje de ser complicada.


**Cita**

Milo era la única mujer que formaba parte del grupo de protección de la señorita Kido y Shura, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, la aceptó inmediatamente como uno de los suyos. La mujer era experta en varias artes marciales, veloz como nadie e increíblemente certera con las armas de fuego. Con tantas habilidades, era obvio por qué formaba parte del equipo. Ellos habían sido seleccionados de las mejores agencias de protección del mundo y lo menos que se podía esperar de Milo era que cumpliera lo requerido por el puesto.

Debido a eso, Shura no podía entender por qué diablos se estaba enamorando de ella. La mujer tenía grandes cualidades —fuerza, astucia y belleza por decir algunas—, Shura entendía por qué cualquiera se enamoraría de ella. No obstante, él debía ser diferente. Tanto su cuerpo como su mente debían estar enfocados en la protección de la señorita Kido y cualquier otra cosa sería un estorbo para su misión. Además, ellos eran compañeros de trabajo y no sería prudente iniciar una relación sentimental. El enamoramiento distraía a las personas y los guardaespaldas de su nivel no podían darse el lujo de distraerse con algo tan vano.

Así pues, decidió dejar a un lado sus sentimientos y seguir con su día a día como si no pasase la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en Milo y en su hermoso cabello rojo.

Todo estaba saliendo conforme al plan hasta que, cierto día, Milo se acercó a él al terminar el entrenamiento.

—Por casualidad conseguí dos boletos para la exposición de espadas medievales en el Museo Nacional. ¿Te interesaría ir conmigo este sábado? Ambos tenemos libre este fin de semana.

Shura observó a Milo con detenimiento; la mujer apenas había terminado sus ejercicios y varias gotas de sudor colmaban la piel de su cuello. No pudo descifrar su impasible rostro y pensó que, simplemente, había descubierto que Shura era un ávido coleccionista de espadas y que él era la persona más indicada con la cual compartir aquellos boletos.

Las entradas para la exposición se habían agotado semanas atrás y Shura supo que no podía dejar pasar tan buena oportunidad. Accedió al encuentro y, aunque apenas era jueves, concertaron un lugar y hora de encuentro.

Shura se convenció a sí mismo de que se trataba de una inocente salida con una compañera de trabajo y que no sería muy diferente a cuando salía con Aioros o con el idiota de Death Mask. Bueno, seguramente sería mucho mejor a cuando salía con Death Mask. De cualquier forma, se trataría de una salida normal al museo, sin planes secretos ni segundas intenciones. No había motivo por el cual preocuparse.

* * *

A Shura le costó mucho trabajo levantarse el sábado, ya que el viernes casi no pudo dormir por los nervios. Por más que quiso convencerse a sí mismo de que su salida con Milo no sería una cita, su estúpido cerebro se la pasó recreando escenas imposibles en su mente. Apenas y podía esperar para que terminara el día y pudiera dejar todos esos bobos pensamientos atrás.

Para nada que buscó su mejor camisa —era la única que tenía limpia y planchada— ni mucho menos se puso su loción más cara por pensar que fuese un día especial —llevaba dos años con ella, tenía que acabársela en algún momento. Si llegó con quince minutos de antelación fue porque le gustaba ser puntual y si leía constantemente la hora era porque habían quedado de verse debajo del enorme reloj de la estación de trenes.

Cuando Milo apareció, los ojos de Shura estuvieron cerca de salirse de sus órbitas. Iba vestida con un veraniego vestido rojo y un par de taconcitos bajos de color negro. De su hombro derecho colgaba una diminuta bolsa que no serviría para guardar más que un celular y un monedero. Si bien solía utilizar una pequeña cantidad de maquillaje, ese día había pintado sus labios con un rojo más intenso y sus ojos estaban cubiertos con un chispeante color rosado. De repente se sintió estúpido por no haber ido a la barbería antes de encontrarse. ¿Se habría rasurado lo suficientemente bien? ¿Qué pensarían las personas cuando les viesen juntos? Aunque fuese sólo la ilusión de un romance, no quería que dijeran que ella merecía algo mejor.

—Es raro verte vestido de civil —dijo Milo mientras examinaba el corte de la camisa de Shura—. Te queda bien.

Shura quiso responderle 'Tú también', pero se contuvo porque podría molestarse por el cumplido. Milo era una mujer orgullosa y le irritaban los hombres que únicamente la valoraban por su apariencia física.

—Caminaremos mucho —dijo en cambio—. ¿Estarás cómoda con esos tacones?

Milo arqueó la ceja y bajó la mirada para ver sus propios pies.

—¿Esto? —preguntó con indignación—. Puedo apuntar con un fusil por más de sesenta horas seguidas. Creo que puedo soportar un par de tacones.

Shura tajó el asunto alzándose de hombros e indicándole que su tren llegaría en los próximos cinco minutos. Caminaron hasta el andén e iniciaron su silencioso recorrido hacia el museo.

Minutos después, Shura pudo distraerse de las piernas de Milo con una bella colección de antiquísimas espadas. Se consideraba un experto en el tema y no dudó un instante hacer gala de todos sus conocimientos. Milo también parecía estar interesada en las armas, ya que le hacía varias preguntas e incluso hizo un par de comentarios certeros de las piezas más importantes.

Estuvieron en la exposición por más de tres horas. Shura jamás había pasado tanto tiempo en un museo y ni siquiera le molestó que hubiese tanta gente en la exposición. Era fácil olvidar lo que había a su alrededor cuando tenía a Milo a su lado.

Una vez fuera, Shura invitó a Milo a almorzar. No era que quisiera pasar más tiempo con ella —no precisamente—, sino que era su forma de pagarle el costo de los boletos. Sería una simple comida entre colegas, no muy diferente a las que tenían en el comedor de la Fundación Graude.

Shura eligió un restaurante español que, tristemente, tenía una sazón terrible. Su platillo fue la paella más desabrida que hubiese probado jamás y tuvo a bien de insistirle a Milo que la verdadera comida española era mucho mejor que eso. Milo dijo que su platillo sabía bien, pero Shura se percató que lo había acompañado con varias copas de vino. Debía ser su técnica para tragar tan insípida comida, ya que el humor de Milo empeoró conforme pasaron los minutos. La mujer decidió no pedir postre y Shura no se molestó en insistir. Salieron del restaurante en cuanto terminaron de comer.

Era semana de festival y divisaron una pequeña feria en el parque que tenían que cruzar para regresar a la estación. El aroma de crepas y chocolate llegó hasta Shura y, casi sin pensarlo, se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la mujer con más fastidio que preocupación.

—Hay feria.

—¿Y?

—No comimos postre. Podríamos comprar unas crepas —los ojos de Milo se clavaron firmemente en Shura, quien no supo cómo interpretar tan amenazante actitud—. Si es que quieres, claro. Seguramente tienes otra cosa que hacer esta tarde.

Milo torció la boca y desvió la mirada. Después de varios segundos exhaló cansinamente y se cruzó de brazos.

—Tengo tiempo. Vamos.

Caminaron hacia los puestos de comida y, después de que Shura comiera una crepa con dulce de leche y Milo una enorme manzana acaramelada —que, por cierto, pintó sus labios con un rojo aún más intenso que el de su labial—, caminaron hacia los juegos. El humor de Milo había mejorado y Shura quería que las cosas se quedaran así.

Ganaron tres yoyos hechos con globos con agua y Shura regaló a Milo un paquete de pretzels con chocolate que ganó en los aros. Por supuesto, Milo participó en el tiro al blanco con pistola de balines y su premio fue un enorme peluche de Pikachu.

—Ese no es Pikachu —aseguró entre risas mientras le entregaba el juguete—. Es un Pawniard.

Shura examinó el hacha en el casco del muñeco y lo abrazó con torpeza.

—Para mí todos los pokemones se llaman Pikachu.

Milo rio nuevamente —era inusual verla tan feliz— y guio a Shura hacia otra hilera de juegos.

La noche llegó antes de que se dieran cuenta y probablemente habrían visitado los puestos por segunda ocasión de no ser porque Milo comenzó a caminar más lento y con menos gracia de la usual.

—No debí haber usado los tacones después de todo —murmuró para sí.

Shura quiso decirle que podían descansar bajo la copa un árbol cercano, pero decidió que ya le había robado demasiado tiempo y optó por llevarla a casa.

En la escalera de la estación, Milo se sujetó de su antebrazo para asegurarse de no caer. Debía estar muy lastimada, ya que no le soltó ni cuando tomaron el tren ni cuando bajaron de él.

Caminaron lentamente hacia el edificio en donde Milo vivía. La noche era cálida y húmeda y las calles estaban repletas de jóvenes que se preparaban para salir de fiesta. Ya en el edificio, subieron juntos por el elevador hasta el octavo piso y llegaron, finalmente, hasta la puerta del departamento de Milo.

—Muchas gracias por hoy, Shura —dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y descansaba sus adoloridos pies sobre su tapete de bienvenida—. Me divertí mucho.

Shura observó los delicados pies de la mujer, rosados, perfectos y con lindas uñas pintadas de rojo.

—Sí —murmuró—. Gracias por los boletos. Fue una buena exposición.

—Quizá podamos hacer esto otra vez.

Imposible. Fue de puro milagro que Shura se contuvo de hacer una estupidez. Si tuviera que salir con Milo nuevamente, explotaría de la pura desesperación de saber que nunca sería novio de esa mujer.

—Seguro —respondió con tal de no ser grosero—. Podemos invitar a los demás. Así será más divertido.

La mujer alzó las cejas y entreabrió la boca. Observó a Shura con atención, como si esperase algo de él y, al no recibirlo, sacó sus llaves de su pequeña bolsa negra.

—Te veo el lunes en el trabajo —espetó con rudeza antes de abrir la puerta, entrar al departamento y darle un portazo en la cara.

Shura quedó pasmado por la inesperada reacción de Milo. ¡Habría jurado que se puso de buen humor en la feria! ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? ¿Acaso no quería salir con los demás? Entonces, ¿para qué lo había invitado a él?

Miró el Pikachu que seguía colgado de su brazo izquierdo y, súbitamente, la realidad le golpeó con tanta fuerza como uno de los golpes de Aldebarán. Soltó el muñeco, su yoyo de agua y, sin preocuparse por lo que dirían los vecinos, comenzó a golpear la puerta del departamento. Su insistencia fue tal, que Milo no tardó en responder a su llamado.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Fue una cita —balbuceó y sujetó a Milo de los hombros—. ¡Todo el día fue una cita!

El rostro de Milo se cubrió con incredulidad.

—¡Claro que fue una cita, idiota! ¿Necesitabas que te mandara un memorándum al respecto?

—¡No sabía! —se defendió—. ¿Cómo habría de saberlo?

—¡Me puse un vestido para ti!

La voz de Milo estaba cargada de frustración y tristeza, y una punzada de culpabilidad atravesó el corazón de Shura.

—Lo siento, Milo —susurró una vez que recuperó el aliento—. No tenía idea. Soy un estúpido.

—Sí que lo eres.

Shura exhaló largamente y le dio a Milo un suave beso en la frente.

—¡Shura! —Milo gruñó con molestia antes de sujetarle por el cuello de su camisa y plantarle un profundo y húmedo beso en los labios. Su boca aún sabía al dulce de manzana que había comido en el parque.

Cuando rompieron el contacto, Shura se recargó en el marco de la puerta para evitar caer. Milo, por su parte, se cruzó de brazos y arqueó la ceja izquierda.

—¿Y bien?

—Y bien… —carraspeó—. ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

Milo sonrió de soslayo, acomodó el cuello de la camisa de Shura y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—Ven por mí a mediodía —dijo antes de regresar a su departamento.

Shura se quedó largo rato parado frente a la puerta de Milo. Su primera cita había sido un éxito y esperaba que la segunda fuese aún mejor. Después de todo, parecía ser que lo único que tenía que hacer para tener feliz a esa mujer era dejar de comportarse como un imbécil.

Recogió su yoyo y muñeco del piso y se encaminó a su propio departamento.

Horas después, caería dormido a lado de su Pikachu que no era Pikachu y una hojita de papel con ideas para su próxima cita.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Me encantan los fics de "espera, ¿esto es una cita?" y no encontré a nadie mejor que Shura para hacerlo. Me imagino a Shura muy presumidón, extremadamente enfocado en su trabajo, pero totalmente ignorante de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Admito que es mi ship favorita de LoS y me encantó imaginármelos en un AU de 'vida normal'. Tan normal como podría ser la vida de los goldies.

Milo es hermosa y la amo. Creo que eso es todo por ahora.

Fiqui hecho para el MiloShipFest 2018 con el prompt Cita. ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!


End file.
